


I Lost A Bet To A Guy In A Chiffon Skirt

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Forced Crossdressing, Homoeroticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... But Jay makes those high heels work.</p><p>300 words about Jay being forced to crossdress on a bet, and Carlos' being very unsure how exactly he's going to react to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost A Bet To A Guy In A Chiffon Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the lyrics of Panic! At The Disco's song "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time."

Evie had always told Carlos that dressing stylishly and being well-groomed was only half of the equation for looking your best, but he never really knew what that meant until he saw Jaw strutting about in a gown and high heels.

He was doing it as a bet. Chad had lost the last one and was now wearing one of Audrey's chiffon skirts, without the benefit of pants. People had howled and hooted, joking about how good those athletic legs of his looked with the hairs meticulously trimmed down to just the acceptable level of hairiness--”Only Auradon kids,” Mal said.

But now, as Jay strut back into the party, people were staring, and it wasn't because he looked ridiculous.

No, as Evie had put it, he was making those high heels _work._

Howls and hoots started all over again, but this time, they were legitimately complimenting Jay on his look. Several of the girls were impressed, and Carlos spotted more than a couple of guys debating about what their reaction to him was, exactly—him included.

Oh, he wasn't looking pretty in girls' clothes, definitely no. Even the most muscular Amazons that Carlos had ever seen could scarcely reach that level of broad-shouldered, V shaped musculature. Besides that, Jay had scarcely decided to shave his body hair, leaving it to grow thick as most guys' would be.

No, what really got him was that aura he had about him—the mysterious “It” Evie could never describe in words, but meant all the difference between a killer look and an almost-but-not-quite-there.

Jay strutted back to his place beside Carlos without ever stumbling once in those three-inch heels, his evening gown's skirt gracefully fluttering about his ankles.

How he did it, or why Carlos was blushing so much, he didn't know.


End file.
